omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
A.I.D.E
Character Synopsis A.I.D.E 'is a artificial being who originally was created by The Developer to protect the world from corruptions and other deadly threats. At some point in time it was corrupted by “Kara” and shut off to prevent them from getting in her way. Later in Dere EVIL.EXE, A.I.D.E was reactivated and upgraded by The Developer in order for them to guide Knightly across the entire game world. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C ' '''Verse: '''DERE.EXE (Appsirverse) '''Name: '''A.I.D.E (Which is an acronym for Artificial Intelligence for DERE.EXE) '''Gender: '''Unknown, likely Female (was installed with a female voice by The Developer) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Defense Program, Artificial Intelligence, Digital Being '''Special Abilities: '''Information Manipulation (Has complete control over the digital game world, on a similar level to Yanna.EXE herself), Reality Warping (Can warp the entirety of the digital world's existence, being able to establish entire structures and shape the game's interior at will), Plot Manipulation and resistance to it (Decided how the script of the entire game will occur, being able to dicate the story and the events that occur within said narratives), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to freeze time in place or completely reset it altogether, causing events to reset itself), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing beings from existence, even beings as powerful as Yanna.EXE can be removed by A.I.D.E), Law Manipulation (Governs the rules and laws that were shaped by The Developer in the game world, also has the ability to completely rewrite them and create new ones with desires), Power Nullification (temporily nullified Yanna's control over the game world and removed her abilities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Even after being erased, A.I.D.E can return into existence), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by resets that occur within The Digital World), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 9, A.I.D.E's true selve exists outside the game itself), Ressurection (Able to bring characters and settings back into existence, including himself), Creation (Created all of existence, including all game realities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The entire game world is his own pocket reality that they have control over), Non-Corporeal (Has no true body or form to speak of, existing as a incorporeal being), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(A.I.D.E is a program intented on removing deadly corruptions from the game world, which has shown to include the likes Yanna.EXE, who A.I.D.E was going to delete hadn’t she corrupted them. Able to revert the alterations to the game world imposed by Yanna herself. Has the powers of The Developer, Who bestowed them it in order to protect the game world ) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent '(Can appear anywhere and everywhere he desies within the game world, at any given moment. Like Yanna, doesn't have a physical form and simply exists as a incorporeal being who's presence across the entire game world) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability']]:'' ''Universal+, likely''' Multi-Universal (Can erase Yanna.EXE, who was implied to have effected more than a single game reality and in fact nearly destroyed all of Appsir's multiverse. Has similar powers to The Developer, created the entire game world, which is indicated to include all of Appsir's other game realities within their established multiverse) '''Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Seemingly uneffected by Yanna's distortions made to the entire digital game world. Can survive being erased by Yanna.EXE altogether. Was going to survive the destruction of all game realities, which Yanna herself was implied to have posed a threat to 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal (Can traverse to other game worlds at will, implied to have governanc over said game realities beyond a single one) Intelligence: Above Average, knows how to code and programm. Knows how to manipulate game worlds and change their structures to the way he desires, in addition he possessess knowledge over various types of gaming genres Weaknesses: '''Fan become corrupted and shut off Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Game World: Has the ability to completely change the very coding that makes up a game world, being able to govern it's story, progression and delete essential files/characters within them. With this power they can create entire realities and change their rules * Non-Corporeal: Exists as an incorporal existence that has no true fixed form and is present across the entire game world, as they can appear anywhere and everywhere he desires within existence, even when time is being altered * Coding: They could update the game at will, negating various aspects of the game and limiting the player's control over the game itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:DERE.EXE Category:Appsir Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Guardian Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Machines Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Law Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 2